List of autism-related topics
This is a list of autism-related topics. : Conditions & research areas * Asperger syndrome * Attention-deficit hyperactivity disorder * Autism * Autism diagnostic observational schedule * Autism Spectrum Quotient * Autistic enterocolitis * Autistic savant * Autistic spectrum * Coeliac disease * Communication disorder * Conditions comorbid to autism spectrum disorders * Controversies about functioning labels in the autism spectrum * Crohn's disease * Dyscalculia * Dysgraphia * Dyslexia * Dyspraxia * Early infantile autism * Fragile X syndrome * Genetic disorder * High-functioning autism * Hyperlexia * Imaginary friend * Inflammatory bowel disease * Language delay * Learning disability * Mental illness * Mirror neuron * Neurodivergent * Neurotypical * Obsessive Compulsive Disorder * Pervasive developmental disorder * Picture thinking * Pyroluria * Regressive autism * Rett syndrome * Sensory defensiveness * Sensory Integration Dysfunction * Sensory overload * Spindle neuron * Stealth-adapted viruses Controversies : * Amish anomaly * Autism epidemic * Autism therapies * Causes of autism * Does the autistic child have a "theory of mind"? * Ethylmercury * Heritability of autism * Iatrogenesis * Inoculation * Intelligence tests and autism * MMR vaccine * Neurodiversity * Refrigerator mother * Thimerosal containing vaccines (TCVs) * Vaccination * Vaccination schedule * Vaccine * Vaccine controversy * Vaccine injury * Vaccine Safety Datalink People Individuals on the autistic spectrum : * Temple Grandin * Bhumi Jensen * Christopher Knowles * Tito Mukhopadhyay * Moe Norman * Gary Numan * Hikari Oe * Kim Peek, (the movie, Rain Man, is somewhat derived from his story) * Dawn Prince-Hughes * Vernon L. Smith Autistic savants * Alonzo Clemons, American clay sculptor * Tony DeBlois, blind American musician * Seth F. Henriett, Hungarian autistic savant, poet and writer * Leslie Lemke, blind American musician * Jonathan Lerman, American artist * Thristan Mendoza, Filipino marimba prodigy * Derek Paravicini, blind British musician * James Henry Pullen, gifted British carpenter * Daniel Tammet, high - functioning autistic savant * Gilles Trehin, French creator of the fictional city Urville; diagnosed at eight * Richard Wawro, British autistic artist * Stephen Wiltshire, British autistic artist Lists * List of autistic people * List of fictional characters on the autistic spectrum * People speculated to have been autistic Journalists * Brian Deer * David Kirby * Norm Ledgin * Dan Olmsted * Lenny Schafer Politicians, philanthropists and activists * Liz Birt * Dan Burton * Ivan and Charika Corea * Michelle Dawson * Robert F. Kennedy, Jr. * Michael Koffler * Jasmine O'Neill * Rick Rollens * James Harris Simons * Jim Sinclair * Judy Singer * Dave Weldon, MD * Donna Williams * Bob Wright Researchers and therapists * John Allman * David Amaral * Hans Asperger * Simon Baron-Cohen * Sallie Bernard * Bruno Bettelheim * Jeff Bradstreet * Richard Deth * Eric Fombonne * Mark Geier * Christopher Gillberg * Leo Kanner * Arthur Krigsman * Ole Ivar Lovaas * Lyn Redwood * Bernard Rimland * Vijendra K. Singh * Thomas Verstraeten * Andrew Wakefield * Lorna Wing * Edward Yazbak Organizations, stakeholder groups and events * 2000 Simpsonwood CDC conference * A-CHAMP * Aspies For Freedom * Autism Awareness Campaign Sri Lanka * Autism Awareness Campaign UK * Autism Network International * Autism rights movement * Autism Society of America * Autism Speaks * Autistic community * Autistic culture * Autistic Pride Day * Cure Autism Now * Defeat Autism Now! * Generation Rescue * Homefirst Health Services * M.I.N.D. Institute * National Alliance for Autism Research * National Childhood Vaccine Injury Act * National Vaccine Information Center * Safe Minds * Thoughtful House * Vaccine Adverse Event Reporting System * Autism Resource Centre (Singapore) Therapies and interventions * Applied Behavior Analysis * Autism therapies * Biomedical intervention for autism * Chelation * Chelation therapy * Early intervention for autism * Ethical challenges to autism treatment * Gluten-free, casein-free diet * Hyperbaric oxygen therapy * Hug machine, invented by Temple Grandin * Lovaas technique, developed by Ole Ivar Lovaas * Secretin * Speech therapy * Son-Rise * Vitamin B12 Category:Autism Category:Disability lists Autism Autism-related topics